Homing Thistle
Homing Thistle is a premium plant that was released in the 2.9.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The way how it attacks is similar to the Cattail. However, Cattail shoots two spikes at a time, but each spike is only one damage per shot while Homing Thistle shoots one thistle instead, but each thistle deals two normal damage shots. Like the Ghost Pepper, Sweet Potato, Fire Peashooter, and Dandelion, it costs 109 gems. In the 3.4.4 update of the game, the accuracy of Homing Thistle's attack was changed. Instead of every needle hitting the leftmost zombie, they are now more inaccurate and will sometimes hit random zombies or even go off the lawn without hitting anything. Almanac entry Sun cost: 250 DAMAGE: Moderate RECHARGE: Mediocre Homing Thistles fire seeking shots at targets that are closest to home. Range: anywhere on lawn Don't even think about trying to pull one over on Homing Thistle. He's got a bead on you. He sees right through your facade. It's like he has a laser beam ... aimed at your soul. Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, it spins and shoots blue needles that target zombies on the screen, or tombstones, if there are insufficient zombies. The blue projectiles deal 12 normal damage shots each, and they sometimes encircle zombies for a long period of time. If there are no zombies present on the screen, it will fire the projectiles in a spiral shape. Level upgrade Costumed It mixes normal blue projectiles with fire projectiles, which do more damage, and ice projectiles, which slow zombies. Strategies Homing Thistle, in groups, can thin out the ranks of lesser zombies very quickly and pile on damage on single targets, making them a good compliment to any offensive. Their flying thistles can target just about any enemy type from anywhere, including Snorkel Zombies while they are swimming, Prospector Zombies after they have jumped, and even Swashbuckler Zombies while they are swinging (the thistles will wait in ambush where they will land). Since they always target the enemy closest to the lawn mowers first, enemies closing in on the Player's House can expect to take additional damage even if their row is unoccupied. Homing Thistle, however, requires mass planting for them to be effective by themselves, as groups of enemies with high toughness, such as Buckethead Zombies, can tank through a storm of thistles. This is complicated by their slow recharge time and, ironically, their priority on targets furthest ahead on the lawn, which often causes them to target lesser enemies while ignoring real threats like Buckethead Zombies, or especially high-level enemies such as Gargantuars or Wizard Zombies. If the player is using them exclusively as their only offense, it's best to support them with defensive plants such as Spikerock and Tall-nuts, while using plants such as Cherry Bombs, Chili Beans, Iceberg Lettuce, and similar plants to stall or pick off higher-level enemies. Gallery Trivia *It first appeared in the store on November 5, 2014. *Its name is a portmanteau of "homing missile" and "thistle." *Homing Thistle is the only plant so far to have two different Plant Food effect animations. *It is the substitution of Cattail in Plants vs. Zombies. *Homing Thistle, Bonk Choy, Squash, Split Pea, Ghost Pepper, and Magic Mushroom are the only plants that can attack in both the front and the back. *It prioritizes zombies over stationary objects like surfboards and tombstones. *In the 3.4.4 update to the game, Homing Thistle was nerfed so that every thistle would not necessarily hit the left-most zombie, but instead possibly target a random zombie or possibly fly off the lawn. *If a Swashbuckler Zombie has not yet landed, the Homing Thistle's needles will circle around the tile it will land on until it touches ground. *If the player uses Plant Food on it after all zombies have been defeated, it will shoot normal projectiles instead of the blue glowing ones. *Homing Thistle and Spikerock are the only plants that have a sun cost of 250. However, the Tile Turnip will cost 250 sun after it has been planted once. **Out of them, Homing Thistle is the only premium one. *Homing Thistle, Pea-nut, Pepper-pult, and Dandelion are the only projectile-shooting plants that do not have a fast recharge speed. *Its projectile can be deflected by Jester Zombies. However, they will not home in on plants but rather go in a straight line. *It is the first gem premium plant that is not a limited-time offer. The second one is Hurrikale, the third one is Fire Peashooter and the fourth one is Lava Guava. *If there are no zombies and Plant Food is used on Homing Thistle, there is a bug where the spikes will loop around in a circle. *Its idle animation resembles that of Hurrikale and Hypno-shroom. *A Valenbrainz advertisement of the Homing Thistle states "Homing Thistle is where the heart is," a pun on the saying "Home is where the heart is." *Homing Thistle technically has a "Full Board" area as it can target any zombie on-screen. In this way, it is similar to Blover. *Its needles damage Excavator Zombies only when hit from behind. *It resembles Flowering Caperticus from Clicker Heroes. *Homing Thistle, Cattail, Banana Launcher, and Cob Cannon are the only plants that can target any zombie on the screen without Plant Food. See also *Cattail es:Cardo teledirigido ru:Самонаводящийся чертополох Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Premium plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Gem premium plants Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces